


I should have told you

by icekaispam0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Opposite shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekaispam0/pseuds/icekaispam0
Summary: It seemed too late, Zane wished he'd noticed his feelings earlier.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 20





	I should have told you

The ninjas just got back from a mission, this time the enemy was hard to defeat, but nothing as threatening as other enemies, the only difference was the weapons he uses, he had a bow, the tip of each arrow was bright green, still, the ninjas managed to avoid them and success to save the day as usual, or so they thought.

They were at the monastery, everyone doing their own business, wherever Kai was training with Zane. Everything seemed normal, they loved fighting together, mostly because they enjoyed themselves with each other, but suddenly kai stopped moving, he dropped his sword   
-Kai? I can sense something is bothering you- Zane said. Kai shook his head in response to let him know he was fine, but he wasn't, his head felt dizzy, everything was moving now, he tried to reach his sword again, but he passed away on the floor, Kai's body temperature was getting hotter, and the last thing he heard was Zane screaming at him.  
Zane called Master wu for help, and then he carried Kai to a place where he could rest and be checked.

Everyone wore a concerned look on their faces, even master Wu.  
\- Today's enemy.. did he shot something at Kai?- Wu asked the ninjas.  
Jay explained to them how the enemy had this kind of weird arrows, but he didn't remember kai getting actually hit with them, he was about to finish explaining when Lloyd spoke.  
\- He almost got hit by one, because he tried to help Zane, but it missed and hit a rock next to him, something green spilled onto his face, but there were just a few dots, I don't think that could have been serious, could it?- Lloyd asked.  
Master wu looked gone.  
\- Kai touched a deadly venom, an ancient one, there's no cure, but if he just touched a few dots he may recover- the sensei said.  
Nya started crying, the ninjas face darkened, Sensei had said that the fire ninja "may" recover, but his voice tone said it all, Kai was about to leave them, they should have hope, but for some reason, they didn't.

Zane was so ashamed, the red ninja was Ill because he tried to protect him, if he just could back in time, he could defend himself... He realized something at that moment.  
-Leave, please, I need a moment alone with him- Zane said. Everyone looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces, but they did so, Nya was the only one left in the room, she didn't want to leave but decided to do so at the end, Sending a kiss to her brother and nodding at Zane, she knew.  
The ice ninja got closer to where the fire one was resting, he took Kai's hand and hold it as hard as he could while whispering something.  
-I should have told you I loved you, but I just didn't know at all, I guess is true, you don't know what you have until you lost it, and believe me, I don't want to lose you Kai, when I'm with you everything disappears and I can be myself, your eyes can do a lot of things to me, and I always liked to see you smiling, it really suits you, But after all, I really do love you and I know you don't want me to suffer, right? You don't want everyone to be sad because of you, you couldn't handle it, you are so nice, so please, don't leave us, don't leave... Me before I can tell you how I feel Kai- Zane leaned down and grabbed the brown-haired guy cheeks to kiss them, nothing happened for a minute, Zane started crying, he felt like life was leaving him, he knew he wouldn't get a happy feeling in a long, long time, it seemed too late for everything, he wished to understand before why he liked being with the fire ninja more than being with anyone else, but there was no hope at all.  
He decided to leave the room, staring at his loved one he stood up and walked to the door.  
-Did.. did you really meant what you said? Zane, do you love me?- Kai said in a low voice, The white ninja got chills because of the other boy's voice, he turned back and Ran to the bed to hug Kai, making him cuddle in his chest. Now the fire ninja was crying too. -Zane, I love you too, I was afraid so I kept it to myself, but you love me too, don't yo-? He felt Zane's cold lips near his so he accepted the gesture and kissed Zane soft and slow for a couple of seconds, both boys were so lost in each other mouths, they forgot about everything and everyone, it was magical, at the pit of their chests they had a really happy feeling, they were together, they loved each other and both of them knew it.  
Kai needed air, so he pulled back and stared at Zane's blue eyes while recovering.  
-I was afraid I may have lost you forever- The white ninja said softly.  
\- You won't lose me, I swear- Kai said.  
Zane analyzed The other boy's vital signs and temperature, he realized that he had a really bad fever, so he pulled Kai to his chest and cuddle with him, after all, he was the ice elemental master, so he tried to make him chill a little, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just listening to each other breathing and whispering the phrase "I love you" a lot of times.  
Master Wu and the ninjas were worried so they decided to enter the room, and when the couple noticed they were about to get away from each other, but master Wu said that there was nothing to explain, the ninjas weren't surprised at all, because they thought about the couple and realized that it was kinda obvious that they had a feeling for each other.  
Still, Nya got closer to Kai and hugged her brother, pulling him apart from Zane, getting a laugh out of everyone.

  
_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Wattpad as @PhantomxVal


End file.
